


no fuckboys allowed

by amarillecer



Series: playboy policies [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer
Summary: joven brings ilyong along to a frat party in exchange of a week's supply of free coffee, but ilyong might be getting a little bit more than just a hot beverage.





	no fuckboys allowed

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks to @RETROGOYO on twitter for this prompt! hope you all enjoy this fic hehe. sorry it's my first time writing mild nsfw so don't be so harsh about it aaaaa i love you all :---)  
> tw: alcohol, mild nsfw

“Ilyong! Bilisan mo, mag aalas otso na! Late na tayo!”

Joven’s voice was loud and clear as he put on his sneakers hastily. He was invited by his boyfriend Vicente to attend their sem-end frat party to let loose and let the burdens of academics fade away ‘like bubbles on beer’ as Vicente so poetically put it. He was told to bring one more person to the party to add to the massive guest list to ensure more fun, so Joven only thought it was fitting to bring his best friend Ilyong.

“Ito na! Okay lang ba suot ko?” Ilyong walked out of his bedroom in a simple mustard striped polo and black jeans, doing a slow turn with his arms out for Joven to critique his look.

“Oo na! Bilis! Tumatawag na si Vicente!” Joven started clapping to signify that the pair needed to hurry, to which Ilyong fumbled putting on his sneakers due to shock at the loud sound.

“Sya nga pala, inumin mo ’to.” Joven handed Ilyong a shot before heading out the door.

“Hindi ba’t doon na tayo iinom?” Ilyong hesitantly took the shot in his hand before downing it with a sour face and a low groan.

“Never go to a frat party sober. Sabi ni Vicente sakin, kaya kahit isang shot pwede na.” Ilyong was taken aback by Joven’s statement, but nonetheless they rushed to the car to drive to the house ad arrive fashionably late.

The two hopped in Joven’s car, with Joven driving of course given that he knew where the house was. Ilyong was only dragged into this after Joven promised to buy him a week’s worth of coffee just to come along. He had no idea what he got himself into, he only knew that it was a party. Of course, he didn’t expect it to be such a big and rowdy one.

“Teka, naka-inom ka bat ka magmamaneho?” Ilyong stopped putting on his seatbelt and put his hand over Joven’s that was about to start the ignition.

“Shit, oo nga. Sige malapit lang naman, maglakad nalang tayo. Sabihin ko nalang kay Enteng na ihatid tayo pabalik.” Joven hopped out of the car and Ilyong followed suit as they walked out of their apartment’s carpark and onto the sidewalk.

“Joven bat pala ako yung dinala mo?” Ilyong wondered. Joven had the option of Feli or Remy, but why did he choose him?

“Kasi naisip ko baka makahanap ka ng lalake dito.” Joven chuckled as Ilyong punched him in the shoulder.

“Gago! Yun pala habol mo!” Ilyong turned around and started to walk back but Joven quickly grabbed his arm to turn him back.

“Uy! Sige na. You’ll thank me later. Magkakakape ka rin kung sumama ka diba?” Joven pleaded as Ilyong started to follow but with his signature glare.

“Minsan talaga gusto kitang sapakin.” Ilyong replied bitterly but chuckled at Joven who was smiling like a wise dumbass.

The two arrived fashionably late, of course. But they were greeted nonetheless with smiles and booze by Vicente along with Julian and Goyo who were his bestfriends. The frat party was their idea, of course, anything to lift up the spirits of the sullen people around them. They thought it was a perfect idea to meet new people while having fun and letting all their academic inhibitions go through drinking and dancing.

“Joven! Buti nakahabol pa kayo!” Vince greeted, red cup in hand and gave a quick peck to Joven before taking his hand.

“Hi, love! Ito pala si Ilyong, kasama ko. Mind showing us in?” Joven pointed to his plus one, high fived the Vicente’s two friends and stepped inside.

The party was filled with people, both inside and in the backyard. People were laughing, drinking and having fun in the red and blue lit scenery. The two newcomers head for the beverage table, assisted by the three party holders to get some drinks and hopefully forget the stress of life.

“May gusto ka?” Vicente asked showing the array of drinks, including beer, soda and juice.

“Um, uminom na kami ng shot before coming here, so I think having beer would be fine.” Joven pointed as Vicente then got a can, opened it and poured it in another cup for his lover to drink.

“Ikaw, Ilyong?” Vicente looked to Joven’s friend who asked for the same thing.

“Sige, eto. Alis muna kami ah? May aayusin lang sa labas.” Vicente left with Goyo and Julian after planting a quick kiss on the cheek to give the pair of friends time to talk.

“Sino sa tingin mo bet mo dito?” Joven elbowed his bestfriend and took a quick sip of beer.

“Lahat naman pangit.” Ilyong chuckled before taking a sip of his drink as well.

“Si Goyo, single raw. Try mo kaya? Hanep daw magmahal.” Joven pointed to the man who was with the two a few moments ago.

“Hanep magmahal pero paligoy-ligoy naman. Raming babae nun.” Ilyong rolled his eyes recalling the many stories of the infamous playboy that is Gregorio del Pilar. Ilyong gave himself a dating rule that he reminded himself time and time again, ‘no fuckboys allowed’ because he knew that being left behind would hurt like hell and he would never subject himself to pain.

“Medyo matagal-tagal na rin yun single. Baka nagbago na.” Joven stared at Ilyong who looked like he was considering it. Ilyong smirked at the boy who was standing outside talking to a few people.

“Sarap siguro ka-momol. Pero pangmatagalan? I doubt it, Joven.” Ilyong smiled and the two started to make their way outdoors to where the sound of loud music could be heard and beats of a bass could be felt bone deep.

“Sige na. Subukan mo lang, malay mo pwede both.” Joven laughed as he gently pushed Ilyong to the side. The two stepped and felt the cold breeze of air and loud thumping of music.

Little did the pair know that Ilyong was the topic of Goyo and Julian who reunited after entertaining some friends outside. Ilyong was the only name that could escape Goyo’s lips, and it plastered a hell of a grin on them.

“Gwapo nung kasama ni Joven, no?” Goyo sipped beer and let out a low groan before turning to his brother who was also taking a sip.

“Bakit, papatulan mo?” Julian snickered while Goyo only elbowed his elder brother.

“Pwede naman.” Goyo looked at the pair who just entered the party proper with their red cups in hand.

“Basta huwag mo namang saktan yung lalake, ah?” Julian cocked his head and raised his eyebrow at Goyo who only furrowed his in response.

“Hoy, grabe ka. Di naman kasi ako yung nang-iiwan, sila naman.” Goyo took another sip of his drink and pat his elder brother on the shoulder before inching closer to the two friends.

The party was definitely loud and bright, but Ilyong still seemed iffy about coming as he stepped foot outside of the modern house. He didn’t exactly see anyone he knew aside from Joven and his boyfriend, so he seemed like a clingy child on their mom to Joven, that is until Vicente came up once again to greet his boyfriend with a kiss, but this time a longer and a more lustful one.

“Uy, Ilyong. Sumayaw ka na muna doon. Alis muna ako with Vicente, okay?” Joven broke his kiss with Vicente before winking at Ilyong. His hand was then taken away by his lover to lead upstairs to do things that would probably make him sore in the morning.

“Gago. Iniwan lang akong mag-isa.” Ilyong then stood still, and drank one large swig of his drink before taking off the cup of his face to people watch at the party. As if he had a choice, of course.

“Hey.” A voice called out at his side, and a slightly familiar silhouette emerged.

“Hi.” Ilyong awkwardly choked out before furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes to make out the face of the person coming near him.

“Goyo. Kaibigan ni Vicente, nagkita tayo kanina, sa may pinto.” Goyo stuck his hand out and smiled slightly.

“Ah, yeah. Naalala kita, Ilyong.” Ilyong shook his hand and awkwardly looked at his drink before facing his attention to the crowd.

“So ano ginagawa mo dito?” Goyo tries to initiate conversation and looks at Ilyong for a reply.

“Sinama ko lang si Joven.” Ilyong looks straight at the crowd, attention unwavering, because he didn’t want to seem desperate for this guy he just met.

“Ah, buti naman hindi ka tumanggi.” Goyo chuckled and took a quick swig of his drink before trying to get Ilyong to speak up more. His voice sounded heavenly however sharp, and needless to say it turned him on quite a bit.

“Nangako siyang magbibigay siya ng kape, kaya heto ako.” Ilyong retorted sharply, glanced at Goyo and headed inside to take a breather from the bright white lights and noisy music outside, to the less harsh red and blue lighting with a lesser crowd inside.

“Di ka ba naghahanap ng kahit man lang konting saya?” Goyo followed Ilyong who was making a beeline for the drinks table.

“Ikaw ba yun Mr. del Pilar?” Ilyong turned around quickly and stared at Goyo who was only shocked at the sudden movement of the boy that he nearly bumped into him.

“Hindi ko naman sinasabi yun” Goyo stuttered at Ilyong who took a beer and poured himself another cup. He seemed a bit different from the person who entered the door, Ilyong seemed more adventurous, now.

“Pero iyon ang gusto mo, hindi ba?” Ilyong chuckled as he took a big swig of his drink and closed his eyes for a long moment before opening again to realize that his vision seemed slightly off.

“Kung iyon ang ginugusto mo.” Goyo chuckled and rest his arm on the wall of the kitchen.

“How sad for you, Mister del Pilar. Dahil hindi yun mangyayari.” Ilyong raised his eyebrow as he took another swig of his drink and rest his hand on the tabletop to prevent himself from falling.

 _‘Oh fuck.’_ He thought, _‘I’m drunk.’_

“Talaga? Nakakalungkot naman talaga.” Goyo frowned, he started to realize that Ilyong really was drunk and his actions made him look cuter than usual. This was something he could probably see once in his lifetime and he’d like to cherish this out-of-character Ilyong.

“Ganito kasi yan, Goyo. Meron akong pasunod sa sarili ko, na bawal akong magmahal ng mga playboy katulad mo. Sayang pa naman, gwapo ka eh. Sinabi ko yun kay Joven.” Ilyong smiled at Goyo who chuckled and smirked at the boy who put his index finger to his chest and poked repeatedly.

“Nagwagwapuhan ka sakin? Nakakapanghibok naman.” Goyo retorted at Ilyong who’s index finger pushed Goyo’s back to be stuck to the wall.

“Pero playboy ka.” Ilyong squinted at Goyo but after a millisecond of staring into the boy’s eyes, he instantly felt the need to crash his lips into Goyo’s. Sober Ilyong would slap him right now, but god was he right when he said he’d be great to make out with.

Their eyes were closed and their mouths could only synchronize and move as if they’d known each other for long. Goyo’s tongue slipped into Ilyong’s mouth and explored the sweet taste of it, their tongues interlaced, dancing to the beat of their hearts. The two broke off and felt tranced by their actions, as Ilyong’s hand rested on Goyo’s disheveled hair and the latter’s hands rested on the former by the waist.

“Ano yun Ilyong? Bawal ang fuckboy?” Goyo whispered into Ilyong’s ear that made the latter’s hair stand up. Damn was that boy good at sweet talking. Goyo chuckled and planted a quick kiss on Ilyong’s neck that elicited a tiny moan from the latter.

“Tumahimik ka nga.” Ilyong crooked his neck to kiss the boy more deeply and tangle his fingers into the boy’s silky fine hair, once perfectly styled, but now remodeled by a different stylist. Goyo chuckled in a low voice that made Ilyong’s pants tighten more than they already were, and suddenly they were running upstairs like the two love birds that were both of their best friends.

“Paano na yung patakaran mo, Ilyong?” Goyo stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors, quickly catching his breath and leaning on the white doorframe, only to be pushed back by Ilyong’s body leaning on Goyo’s with the former’s hand situated firmly on Goyo’s right while the other played with the first button of Goyo’s polo.

“Para sa’yo, Mister del Pilar, pwede ko namang ibalewala.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed my first fic here on ao3! more to come in the next year i promise :---)  
> love, reese


End file.
